


Normality

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Hardison were not dating— or were they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normality

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "what is 'normal'?"

Parker and Hardison were not dating.

Dating was something that normal people did. They went out to dinner, or to the movies, or went dancing. They took walks in the park and held hands and told each other sweet nothings.

Parker didn’t know any nothings, let alone any sweet ones. And it was too hard to go to a fancy restaurant or the park without picking anyone’s pocket.

So, as much as she and Hardison were spending time alone together, heading toward something more than the making-out they were getting really good at, they still weren’t dating. Like normal people.

One evening, Hardison let her pull him out onto a window ledge of Nate’s apartment, just as the sun was going down. They watched the sky change color, then darken until stars began to appear. Below them, the city quieted and it started to get cold.

“We should go back inside,” said Hardison, reluctantly. “But I had a great time, Parker.”

“Was this a date?” she asked, confused. “Because we didn’t go out to dinner, or take a boat out on a lake.”

“Parker, have you been watching movies with Sophie again? No, never mind. A date can be anything we want, as long as we’re having fun together.”

“Oh,” she said. “Then we’ve been going on dates. We’ve been dating.”

“Yeah,” said Hardison, a little uncertainly. “If you want to be.”

Parker grinned and snuggled against his side. “Let’s stay out here a little longer,” she said.

Hardison wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Whatever you say, mama.”

THE END


End file.
